Ferb Fletcher (2nd Dimension)
Ferb Fletcher of the 2nd Dimension is a lifeless boy who is stuck in Danville-2 ruled by Doofenshmirtz-2. He and Phineas spent their lifeless times stuck in Doofenshmirtz’s reign without summer vacation and never heard of it after being stuck being protected by their big sister Candace Origin Ferb has the same memory as his 1st Dimension counterpart. Ferb and his brother Phineas adopted a platypus named Perry. Later, Phineas lost Perry until Doofenshmirtz tookover Danville. Phineas and Ferb felt under Doof’s reign Phineas And Ferb: Across The 2nd Dimension Phineas and Ferb met their counterparts. Ferb never heard of summer. Then his brother's counterpart taught them a true meaning of summer. So his brother's counterpart dragged them to see Isabella, until a Normbot attempted to destroy them until Buford attacked the Normbot. Buford lead the Phineases and Ferbs to Isabella’s house, until they landed to a trap when Isabella and the Firestorm Girls tied them and Buford up. So Isabella and the Firestorm Girls freed them. Isabella introduced them to Dr. Baljeet. Until Phineas and Ferb founded out that their sister Candace was the leader of the Resistance. Candace sawed her brothers found her secret and she will punished them later. Until the other dimension Perry-1 were captured by Doofenshmirtz. So Phineas and Ferb stowaway in minecarts, until they got distracted by Candace’s caring and were caught. Candace tried to send them home, but the Resistance and the 1st Dimension People were trapped by Doof and his 1st Dimension counterpart along with the Normbots. Until Perry-1 distracted everyone and Doof with his hologram watch and the Resistance with the 1st Dimension people tried to escape. But Candace sacrificed the1st Dimension people by separating the minecarts in order to protect her brothers. Until later, Jeremy trained Phineas and Ferb and letting them joining the Resistance and rescued Candace. After Doofenshmirtz got arrested by OWCA, Phineas and Ferb congratulated their counterparts about summer. Tales From The Resistance Phineas and Ferb along with Buford and Baljeet enjoying fun things during their summer along with their pet Perry. Until Perry founded a secret metal door, Phineas and Ferb founded a secret stash of sport stuff. So Phineas, Ferb, and their friends decided to play sports. Until Perry got kidnapped by cyborg animals (that was OWCA agents captured by someone else). Phineas and Ferb encountered a giant robot ant. Until Candace and Isabella stopped those giant cyborg ants when Phineas and Ferb survived. Candace still allows them to go with the Firestorm Girls if the mission gets hairy. Phineas and Ferb, along with Buford and the Firestorm Girls rescued Perry from the cyborg animals when Ferb goes undercover to see what the new foe is up to and disguised himself as a cyborg. Until Candace saw that Charlene turned Ferb into a cyborg and she, Phineas, and Perry was sent to solitary confinement. Then Ferb freed his siblings, and it turned out that Phineas and Ferb planned to released a attack at Charlene’s penthouse to save the OWCA animal agents from their evil programming along with hats that reprograms them back to their good selves. The Resistance attempt to save the OWCA agents from their evil programming (but Ferb didn’t rescued Peter from the evil programming), until Vanessa helped her parents retreat and the Resistance forgot to save Peter from his evil programming Personality Like his 1st Dimension counterpart, Ferb is intelligent but he rarely speaks. Other than that, little of his personality is revealed in the movie, although he most likely wants to join The Resistance in their mission to bring down Doofenshmirtz as much as Phineas does Trivia * It was mentioned that Ferb is an expert at classical guitar * Despite the fact, the 2nd Dimension Candace being the 1st Dimension Phineas and Ferb and the 2nd Dimension Phineas and Ferb being one of the 1st Dimension Candaces